


She Always Loved Her

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Help, Kind of a poem but not really, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Ginny realized she loved Hermione





	

**Ginny Weasley**

**in her first year**

 

Was in love with Harry Potter

or she thought she was

she wasn’t really

 

she just admired him

 

there was a girl

Hermione

she met that year

at Hogwarts

 

she helped save Ginny’s life

 

Ginny didn’t know at that point in her life

that girls can like girls

 

**Ginny Weasley**

**in her second year**

 

That was the year

she found out

Dean and Seamus were in love

 

she asked Charlie

who said

“eff if I know

maybe you should ask Fred”

 

so she asked Fred

“if a boy can love a boy

can a girl love a girl?”

 

“yes

for instance

i really love lee

i want to date him

and charlie

he doesn’t love romantically

he just has friends

platonically”

 

“so i can love anyone?”

 

“yeah. i do. anyone of any gender”

 

“any gender?”

 

“there’s more than one, gin,

i actually have a book about it”

 

**Ginny Weasley**

**in her third year**

 

Went to the ball with neville

but then she saw hermione

 

centre of attention

with viktor krum

and she realized

 

“i want to be him right now”

 

and she realized

she was in love with hermione

 

she watched her for the rest of the year

 

she showed no signs of feeling the same

 

**Ginny Weasley**

**in her fourth year**

 

Got in trouble for talking in class

 

it was carved into the back of her hand now

 

_i must not talk in class_

_i must not talk in class_

_i must not talk in class_

 

hermione had been the one to help her

and they became close

 

“do you still have a crush on harry?”

“no”

 

_because i have a crush on you_

but she’d never say that.

 

**Ginny Weasley**

**in her fifth year**

 

She was so close to hermione now

both physically and emotionally

she couldn’t let this happen

 

she couldn't couldn't couldn't

fall in love

with brilliant

beautiful

hermione

 

it happened anyways

 

a side effect of falling

was hitting the rocks

 

**Ginny Weasley**

**in her sixth year**

 

She was worried, so worried

about hermione

 

and harry and ron

obviously

harry, who she was dating

in an attempt to rid herself of her feelings

for hermione

 

(it didn't work)

 

and ron, her brother

who probably knew how she felt

about his girlfriend

 

she didn’t like to think that

 

**Ginny Weasley**

**in her seventh year**

 

Hermione came back

to finish school

 

(of course she did)

 

that was the year

ginny finally told her

“i think i’m in love with you”

 

and hermione said

“i never thought about it before

but i think

i might love you too”

 

that was the year 

they’d sneak into each other’s beds

sometimes

and experiment

 

they realized

eventually

that they didn't just want each other

 

they needed each other

 

hermione broke up with ron

and ginny with harry

and they were open about it

 

not in-your-face

but open

 

it was paradise


End file.
